Promises
by brittanysnows
Summary: Ever since her dad left, Stacie has been miserable. So she drinks and sleeps away the pain. And she wasn't sure she ever met a person more caring than Cynthia Rose. Read and review please .xx


It was Tuesday morning, and as usual, Stacie was late. Last night was a blur, no different to any other night. It was the same old: getting drunk out of her mind and sleeping with a guy who she didn't even know the name of. She rushed down a breakfast of toast, and quckly made her way down to her first class of the week. As she walked in, she felt the glare of the professor and 30 other pairs of eyes on her.

"Sorry I'm late," she mumbled.

"Yes, take your seat," the professor said. God, she was cold.

Stacie made her way up to her seat next to Cynthia Rose. Stacie was a big mess, and has been ever since her father left when she was 13. That's when she decided to drink and sleep all of her problems away. Then, there was Cynthia Rose. Everything Stacie ever wanted. She was smart, funny and caring. Everything Stacie wasn't. Stacie wasn't sure if she felt 'that way' about girls, seeing as she slept with a countless number of guys, who cared about nothing except sleeping with her. Regardless, even if she didn't feel that way about girls, she definitely felt something with Cynthia.

…

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, but after her final class, Stacie let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't feeling herself today. That's when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, signalizing a new text message. She took her phone out of her pocket.

_**Cynthia Rose (1)**_

Stacie unlocked her phone to see what the dark brunette wanted.

_**Hey Stace, just checking up on you. You didn't seem like you were happy today.**_

Upon reading this, Stacie quickly shot back a reply.

_**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hung-over! Thanks for asking though.**_

Stacie felt a little annoyed with herself for not telling Cynthia the truth. Seconds passed before she got a reply from Cynthia.

_**Can I come over later? Or are you having company?**_

Without thinking, Stacie replied.

_**Yeah, sure! Come over any time.**_

Cynthia shot a text back.

_**See you soon.**_

Stacie smiled when she realised someone that actually cared about her was coming over. Though her happy mood was quickly flattened.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself, "This place is a mess."

Stacie, without thinking, grabbed as many things she could in her arms and piled them in her wardrobe. Back and forth, Stacie tried to conceal everything she could to make her place look perfect. When she was finally finished, she sat down exhausted. About ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door, signalling Cynthia Rose was here.

…

After letting her in, Stacie offered Cynthia a cup of tea, which she declined. But by this time, Stacie's heart was racing, and she had no idea why, so she excused herself to the kitchen to make herself one.

"Calm down, Stacie," she thought to herself, "It's just Cynthia."

As the kettle boiled, Cynthia Rose made her way into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table. Stacie did not look at her until she was finished, and then she sat down at the table, opposite her.

"Your dorm looks great!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

Stacie grinned, "Thanks," she said, "I have to admit, I was trying to clean it up before you came! You should have seen it before you were here." She blushed a little, embarrassed by her confession.

Cynthia chuckled, "I'm sure it was fine. You should see mine!"

Stacie smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, Stacie…" Cynthia said.

Stacie's heart was racing very fast now, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you need to stop what you're doing with all these guys. It's not going to help anything. Do you realise that?"

This isn't what Stacie expected at all, so didn't have a planned response.

"Look, I know it's because of your father. And I want you to talk to me about it," Cynthia Said.

Stacie was close to tears at this point. "I-I don't know what there is to talk about. He left us, and that devastated me. It's the only way I've been able to numb and shut out the pain."

"Listen," Cynthia said, as she took Stacie's hands into her own darker ones, "There is always a better way to deal with this. Ok? I want to help you. Shh, it's ok," she said, as Stacie stifled a sniffle, "I'm going to help you."

Cynthia Rose stood up from her chair and made her way around to Stacie, cradling in her arms, listening to her, and not interrupting her. Stacie finally knew for sure how she felt about her: Stacie was in love with this girl, not just a little school crush. She was so caring, and she listened.

When Stacie was finished talking, Cynthia Rose said, "Hey, it's only gonna' get better now. I'll help you try to get over this habit. Ok?"

"Thank you, Cynth," Stacie said, looking up to her and smiling.

"I actually have something to confess myself," Cynthia said, "I'm sure you already know, but I have a major toner for you! _Major _toner!" She blushed.

Stacie sniffled and smiled, "I love you, Cynth."

"Listen, I know you don't feel that way about girls, but-"

"I do. I do like girls in that way. I know, because, you just made me fall in love with you. And… I'm glad," she said, blushing.

"Wow, I never thought you'd like me!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"And why's that?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

"Because," Cynthia said, looking down, "I'm ugly."

"Don't you dare say that about yourself ever again! Don't you ever think that looks mean everything, because you just taught me that they don't. Got it?"

"Damn, got it." Cynthia said, with a laugh.

"Sorry," Stacie said, "It's just that you are beautiful."

Stacie put her hands on Cynthia's cheeks and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the darker girls lips. Stacie wanted it to be the best kiss Cynthia ever got, and she hoped that she succeeded. She pulled away after what seemed like forever.

"Wow…" Cynthia finally said, "That was amazing."

Stacie grinned, and made her way into Cynthia's arms, once again.

"Cynth?" Stacie asked.

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't give up on me?"

Cynthia placed a light kiss on Stacie's forehead.

"It's a promise."


End file.
